


El último baile

by sara_f_black



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La frase resuena en la mente de Ziva. Sabe que quizá este es al fin ese momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El último baile

**Author's Note:**

> Ubicado durante el 10x21 Berlín

_-Un día bailarás con un hombre que merezca tu amor._

La frase resuena en la mente de Ziva. Sabe que quizá este es al fin ese momento.

Ha bailado con muchos otros, pero siempre ha faltado algo. Con Ray creyó que le había encontrado: se equivocó. Con Roy no tuvo tiempo a probarlo. Con Michael en cierta forma siempre supo que se estaba engañando.

Tony es diferente. Diferente a ellos, a sus relaciones, a todo.

Lo mira y por un momento tiene la tentación de dejarse llevar por esa idea. Ese sentimiento.

Pero no es el momento.

La frase rebota en su mente y no puede detenerse a pensar en el hombre que la sostiene y parece dispuesto a convertirse en el eje de su mundo siempre que se desborona.

Porque las palabras resuenan en sus oídos y Ziva siente su pecho encogerse al recordar lo primero que pensó, tantos años atrás, cuando su padre le dijo eso.

_-Pero con quien quiero bailar es contigo, papá._


End file.
